Dynamite
by x Bout as Stable as the Wind x
Summary: "Them? They complete each other, they're compatible. You two? You're dynamite, ready to explode at any moment." After Katniss kills Coin, Gale wants to stay and help her; Haymitch has something to say about that. [the reason behind why Gale disappeared after the war]


_A/N: my first Hunger Games story, just a oneshot that takes place during the ending of Mockingjay; the real reason Gale went to District 2 after the war. Review and tell me if you liked it._

* * *

As soon as the arrow left her bow, he knew where it would hit. He knew it would strike Coin dead, not Snow; but Snow seemed on the precipice of death anyway. He knew that afterwards, all the Rebels would be in an uproar, that she would be arrested, that everything would unravel and go into chaos.

He knew; but he didn't do a thing to stop it.

Maybe because he knew it was what she needed, or maybe because he could sense a darkness in Coin himself, or maybe just because he didn't care anymore. No, that was wrong. He _did_ care, he cared for her at least. That was why he knew that she would be okay, even when the guards dragged her away; because Gale knew that as soon as everything calmed down, he'd be there for her, protecting her as he'd always done ever since they'd met each other in the woods long ago. He'd bail her out, and then he'd find a small apartment somewhere where she could be at peace. He'd watch out for her, it was his duty, and even if she _never_ returned the strong feelings he harbored for her, he would still stand by her side. Nothing could prevent that.

Gale certainly hadn't expected _Haymitch_ to prevent that.

"Stop right there," the older man had called as soon as Gale entered the hospital, dark blonde hair hanging in front of those snapping eyes as the mentor held up his hands and skirted in front of him. "You can't go in there."

"What are you talking about, of course I can." The teen tried moving past him, tensing when Haymitch moved to block his way. "I saw the footage, have you seen her? I need to go in there, take her somewhere safe…"

" _You_ need to back away and stay still for a moment," Haymitch cut in, rubbing his face stubble, fingers fidgeting all over the place. "You're the last person I want in there right now with her."

"The last person _you_ want? Why do you get to decide who does and doesn't get to…"

"Because _I've_ been placed as her temporary guardian," was the snapping reply. "So you need to listen to me when I say you _can't_ go in there." His tone softened the slightest bit. "You'll only make it worse."

How? How could anything be worse than it already it? "I've known her for years," he tries protesting. "She trusts me, she'll let me help her. I can take care of her, feed her, make sure she gets better, and then I'll take her somewhere safe."

"Son, where can _you_ possibly take her that will be _safe_?"

What was he implying? That he couldn't protect Katniss? He knew nothing. "I've been offered a job in District 2," he stated rigidly. "I'll take her with me. It's a good job, I can provide for her." A pause. "I can provide for _you_ too, and… and Peeta… if that's what she wants. I'll take care of _all_ of you, just let me see her." He had to see her. _Had_ to. Had to apologize for Prim, for not volunteering at the 74th Hunger Games to protect her, for all his stupid mistakes…

Haymitch watched the teen closely, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Look – I know what's going on between you and Katniss and Peeta… a blind dog could smell your problems miles away. So you're not going to like what I'm about to say next at all, but… you can't see Katniss. Not anymore."

So Haymitch was voting for Peeta on this. He didn't care. "I'm not going in there to ask her out on a date; I'm just going to make sure she's alright."

"That's just it: you can't _see_ her anymore. Can't be in the same room with her, can't talk to her… the point of this is, she has to think you're gone."

He wasn't comprehending this. "You want her to think I'm _dead_?" Oh, hell no…

Haymitch rolled his eyes, but still kept his palms up at chest level as a sign of peace. "No, no, I just need to simplify things for her. You said you saw the video feed of her room; then you _know_ that the last thing that girl needs right now is a _love triangle_ on top of everything else."

Fire was flowing through his veins at what Haymitch was implying. "I don't see you chasing Peeta away," he retorted, though there was no venom in his voice. He could already see what path reality was taking him down, and while he loathed it, he couldn't resist. Didn't have the strength to. Not anymore.

"You already know why I haven't," Haymitch said, the first thing he'd said so far with perfect confidence. "Them? They complete each other, because Katniss is fire and Peeta is water. They're compatible. But you two? You have to admit it, you two are _dynamite_. Fire can't live with fire, because the flames always have to outdo each other, and eventually, you'll both just explode. Do you get it?"

If he weren't stunned and slightly panicked and anxious, Gale might've been surprised at how sober and sensible Abernathy's words were had he not been focusing on the fact that those words had a _point_. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, knowing that all he had to do was push his way through and Haymitch really couldn't stop him. But he didn't. "You want me to just _leave_? She'll think I abandoned her."

"And that, son, is exactly why you have to do it. Really simplifies everything, don't you think, if she's sent back to 12 with Peeta and you're in 2?"

 _12?!_ "What are you _talking_ about? I didn't hear they were moving her."

Haymitch's look told him that that had been the point all along.

He wanted to argue, to shoot the man in the chest for even _suggesting_ that he leave her, wanted to scream at the world for being so damn unfair. But before he could react, Haymitch grabbed his arm and roughly – huh, the older man was pretty strong – led him to a secluded little corner near the doorway of the hospital.

"I know you don't want to, and I know it may just kill you inside," the mentor whispered harshly. "But if you actually give a damn about that girl's wellbeing, if you really want what's _best_ for Katniss… then you know that this is the best way. Let her and Peeta go off and sulk together in 12, let them heal as much as they can, and just watch from afar. Don't dump _more_ problems on her by screwing up her relationship with Peeta, because he is _exactly_ what she needs right now."

"He tried to kill her!"

"And so did you!" Haymitch's eyes darkened. "I saw you raise your crossbow after she shot Coin. Subtlety, and I don't think you even noticed that you did it; in fact, I _know_ you didn't realize it. But if the guards hadn't dragged her off, I think you might have just shot her."

No. He would never. "You're lying," he said hotly. "And even if I _did_ , even by accident… I would've done myself in afterwards."

The venom melted from those sharp, steel eyes. "I know. Which tells me you care about Katniss enough to just walk away right now, and not look back."

He was right. Haymitch was right, and that was what made the pain all the worse. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, scratched his forehead, thought hard about everything and realized, with one tragic thought, that Haymitch was absolutely correct. "I can't say goodbye," he told himself.

"That would kinda ruin the whole 'abandonment' thing."

Somewhere up ahead, the sound of sealed doors could be heard opening up. He heard voices, whispered tones of doctors and guards and nurses; he could hear the wheels of a gurney coming down the hall. Haymitch pressed himself deeper into the corner, and watched Gale with a piercing gaze which made the younger man do the same.

And then there she was, sleeping on the gurney as her escort wheeled her past them. Her skin was in the process of behind healed, her dark hair out of its braid and cascaded around her too-pale face. She didn't look peaceful, even though she was in slumber, and suddenly, Gale knew he couldn't complicate her life any more than it already was. Haymitch was right, he thought for the dozenth time. He was right, and that meant he'd have to do the one thing he swore he'd never do years ago.

He'd have to leave her.

They wheeled her out the side door of the building, where the hovercrafts were – they were transporting her to 12 right now. Gale took a single step forward, with Haymitch staring hard at his back; and then stopped himself.

The doors slid closed, and she was gone.

He stood there silently for several minutes afterward, before turning to Haymitch, not lifting his gaze to meet the older man's eyes. "If _anything_ happens…"

He didn't have to look up to see Haymitch nod; he'd be the first to be called if something happened to her.

Gale could accept that. Sort of. Not really, but did he have a choice? No. He'd never had a choice. Gut pinching painfully, he walked away silently, out the front doors that would take him to the trains. The trains that would take him to 2, to a life he wanted and hated at the same time. He didn't even look up to watch her hovercraft carry her away forever.

Haymitch watched the young man disappear through the front doors, and pursed his lips. Dynamite was doomed to explode when given to fire; but sometimes, it would erupt on its own, if handled in correctly, if jostled and tossed around too much. It was unpredictable that way.

Haymitch decided he would keep an eye on Gale Hawthorne from afar.

Someone owed the boy that much at least.


End file.
